


SSB: TAS episode 9: The Hand's Dad

by Quartz2006



Series: Super Smash Bros: The Animated Series [9]
Category: Batman: The Animated Series, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Family, Humor, M/M, Past Abuse, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 09:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quartz2006/pseuds/Quartz2006
Summary: Smash Bros is owned by the giant twin hand brothers, Master Hand and Crazy Hand, but Smashers didn't know that the Hands have a dad, an alcoholic dad, they haven't seen their dad since the hands were kids, were the hand's brothers happy to see their dad after 15 years?Master Hand's POVNote: I don't own the characters or the game, only the story





	SSB: TAS episode 9: The Hand's Dad

It was a busy day for me and my insane twin brother, Crazy Hand.

We were in our office paying the GOD DAMN! Bills again, I hated to pay bills all the time.

So far, we paid 23 bills.

When we are finally done, Crazy Hand throws his pencil on the floor while I was breathing hard. 

Crazy Hand said, "Yup, this is the life." 

I was confused, "Wait? What do you mean 'this is life'?"

Crazy Hand spoke, "Well, ever since we bought this place, I thought paying the house bills was going to be easy, but nope, I was wrong."

I said, "Crazy, that's a part of life, you got to pay something or else you will be poor like those homeless people who keep on coming to our house for money. Since we are done paying the bills, why not check everyone else and how are they doing."

Crazy said, "But brother, we haven't done that in 7 years due to many smashers came to Smash Bros." 

I spoke, "I know but, cmon brother, you love checking on others, don't you still love them?"

"I do but... I think I'm more used to paying bills all the time." said Crazy.

"Aren't you tired of paying bills? Why not we check on Kirby and Meta Knight first?" I said.

He nodded and we were out of the office, you might be saying, 'How long did you two bought this place?' 

It was 15 years ago when we were about I think 10 years old at the time. 

Now we are both 25 years old.

How we bought this place you may ask? The place cost around 4 million dollars due to being so huge. 

And how we got the money? We stole it from our parents, they were rich at the time, we stole their money because Smash Bros looked cool looking, and that is not the only reason why we stole their money.

I and Crazy had a dad, our dad was not an ordinary dad, no, he was abusive to us and our mom.

I and Crazy had no choice, we haven't seen our father in 15 years. I hope he got help, mostly Crazy gets the beats because he has a mental disorder. 

And the worst part was our mom didn't do anything to stop him from beating either me or Crazy, she just watches us.

As I was slowly tearing up, Crazy snap his fingers for me to focus. "Brother, we found Kirby and Meta Knight." 

I looked at the two puffballs, they were playing a game of cards on the table in the living room. 

I personally think the two puffballs are cute together.

They started being enemies when Kirby came here, but when they got used to talking to each other, they started dating. 

I know that Kirby is younger than Meta Knight, but I had no problem and I didn't know they were dating until that fight with Lucina, actually, it was Roy.

Luckily, Meta Knight told me and Crazy about the relationship between him and Kirby after he beat up 'Roy'.

I and crazy went up to the puffballs.

I said, "Good afternoon you two, how is your game of cards?"

Meta Knight said, "Good, this is Kirby's first time playing cards and so far, he's getting better at it, at first he didn't know how to play cards, he almost bent a card-"

Kirby interrupted Meta Knight by saying, "Meta Knight, please not go further detail what happened!"

I and crazy laughed a little, Meta Knight's behaviour is starting to become better than before, when he came 5 years ago, his behaviour was horrible back then, he always won in battles, make fun at some Smashers, and even got in trouble 67 times in the past 5 years.

I am so happy Kirby is here, if Kirby wasn't here... Meta Knight's behavior would get worse than ever.

Meta knight said to Kirby, "Kirby, would you like to go training with me in the training room for your next fight with someone else?"

Kirby said, "Sure, I am starting to get better using my 3 million dollar sword, and I don't know what to name my sword? You told me your sword's name is Galaxia, what should I call mine?" 

Meta Knight was about to say when the Bat-Family appeared out of nowhere.

Batgirl said, "How about to name it Winx!" 

This cause Kirby to scream on the top of his lungs and run behind the couch.

I said, "Hey! Hey! Hey! It's ok Kirby! it's just the Bat-Family." 

Kirby pecked from behind the couch.

Batman said, "Sorry Meta Knight, Batgirl didn't mean to scare your puffball girlfriend-" 

Meta Knight took out his sword and almost cut Batman's neck off. "How about I WILL RIP OUT YOUR HEART AND CUT IT TO A MILLION PIECES IF YOU SAY THAT AGAIN!" 

The Bat-Family back away a bit in surprise.

Kirby place his hand on Meta Knight. "Meta Knight, you gotta get used to that name or else your behavior will go back to mean and rude."

Meta Knight took a few breathes. "Whatever, let's just go to the training room and forget this happened."

Meta Knight and Kirby then left the room.

I was about to follow them when Batman complained, "What was that about? Meta Knight almost cut my neck."

Crazy said, "Sorry about that, Meta Knight's behaviour is always like that since he arrived here."

Nightwing said, "If he acts like that, he really needs to see a therapist, and why does he hate the word puffball? Isn't he a puffball?"

I said, "He is, but you see, 4 years ago when one Smasher keeps on saying puffball to Meta Knight, he attacked that smasher. Only Kirby is allowed to say puffball to Meta Jnight." 

Mr. Freeze said, "Why only Kirby?" 

I gave Freeze a 'you know' look.

Freeze said, "Oh yeah, because Kirby is his girlfriend, right?" 

I nodded and left the living room to follow the puffballs, Crazy Hand followed me too. 

When we arrived at the training room, Meta Knight and Kirby are already training.

Most of the time I don't call this the training room because a lot of our Smashers hang out here, Kirby and Meta Knight are probably the only one's training.

I checked the jobs list, (yes there is a job list), it is Shulk's turn to get the mail. 

I called out, "SHULK! GET IN HERE!" 

Shulk run to me. "Yes Master Hand, what can I do for you?" 

I said, "Mail time, get the mail Shulk."

"But Master Hand, I thought it was Chrom's turn to get the mail," Shulk complained. 

"We change the jobs everyday Shulk, it's not a big deal."

Ahulk mumbled as he went to get the mail, while I watch the other Smashers do their everyday stuff.

After 5 minutes, Shulk came back with the mail.

I said, "Thank you Shulk, now you can go back whatever you were doing." 

Shulk then left the training room. 

Crazy Hand was checking Meta Knight and Kirby for the whole time when Shulk went to get the mail.

I started to open the letters, nothing interesting. but there was one I didn't open, (I was saving it for later), I opened the letter, it was a note.

I read to myself, "Dear Master Hand, remember your dad? I really missed you and Crazy so much, I actually found where you live, I will come to your home around 2:00 pm something like that, anyways I will be happy to see my boys, love dad."

I yelled "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

I screamed so loud, every smasher in the training room heard my yell. 

meta knight said, "Master Hand, why the hell did to scream so loud, you almost made me and Kirby deaf, what's wrong with ya?"

I said, "Sorry, I just gotta note from a family member," 

Kirby said, "You have a family member? You never told us you have a family."

Meta knight said, "Well besides Crazy Hand, which is your twin brother."

Crazy Hand said, "Brother, what happened? why did you scream?"

I showed him the note, when he was done reading the note. "Ah shit, our dad is coming here, today." 

I said, "What are we going to do? W-what if he will abuse us again like last time when we were kids? W-wait? what time is it?"

Crazy Hand looked at the clock on the wall. "Well, it's 1:56 pm so that means-"

"HE'S COMING IN 4 MINUTES! AAAAHHHH!" I screamed again. 

Kirby and Meta Knight yelled in anger from the distance, "SHUT UP MASTER HAND!" 

"Brother, calm down we can do this, we face some horrible stuff in the past, we can do it again with our abusive dad." said Crazy sounding serious. 

Sometimes, Crazy Hand can be serious and that's what I like about Crazy Hand.

I heard Meta Knight and Kirby talking behind me.

Kirby said, "Meta Knight, what had the Hands faced of?"

Meta Knight replied, "Oh very horrible stuff Kirby like killing, suicide, blood, more killing, a woman growing a beard, and serial killers." 

Oh how awkward of Meta Knight.

4 minutes later 

For the rest of 4 minutes, more hanging out, Meta Knight and Kirby training, Crazy Hand keeps on saying fluffy bunnies which is so annoying, the Bat-Family watched Meta Knight and Kirby training, and Dark Pit is beating the shit out of Pit for no reason.

Everything is quite normal, until the doorbell ring. 

Every Smasher heard that, I looked at the jobs list, it's Olimar's turn to open the door. 

I told Olimar to go opened the door and he did. 

After 2 minutes, the door to the training room opened the door and it broke.

Mario and Luigi yelled, "ARE YOU FUCKING HIGH WE FIX THAT DOOR YESTERDAY!"

As Olimar ran to the training room while screaming. 

Our dad came in.

Let me gave you what he looks like, he looks like me and Crazy but with a skeleton hand, why? Because back when I and Crazy are 10 years old, our dad was 55 years old. Now he is 70 years old, I think.

Our dad, (his real name is Mr. Hand), said, "Alright, where are my boys?"

Everyone went silent.

"You are one ugly motherfucker," said Sonic from the distance.

I took breaths. "Dad, good to see you again, you look very old. And why don't you have a beer in your hands?"

Mr. Hand said, "Don't let me know that, I stopped drinking 7 years ago and why do you and Crazy own a hotel in the middle of the sky?"

I heard Meta knight and Kirby said, "Ohhh roasted!" 

I went up to my dad. "So, are you happy to see your b-boys again?" 

He didn't say anything. 

I saw Kirby and Meta Knight behind Mr. Hand! Shit, they will do something horrible to our dad. 

If you didn't know, Kirby and Meta Knight are now pranking people the 'outside' of Smash Bros.

Meta Knight was about to put his sword upon Mr. Gand's ass, when he snapped his finger and a huge bat (not the animal) appeared. 

He turned around. "Take this bitches!" 

As he smashes the bat on Meta Knight and Kirby. 

Meta Knight's mask got a huge crack on it and Kirby's nose was bleeding badly.

Mr. Hand didn't know they are puffballs, the bat disappeared. "Holy shit, I didn't mean to hurt you two! I thought you two were cockroaches, sorry about that." 

Meta Knight said in an angry tone, "Do we look like cockroaches to you motherfucker?"

Kirby said to Meta Knight, "Calm down Meta Knight, let's go back to training."

Kirby took Meta Knight's hand and went back to training. Mr. Hand look back at me 

Crazy Hand went up to me and Mr. Hand. "Hey abusive dad! How are you doing?"

Again our dad didn't say anything, I was thinking he's going to punch either me or Crazy. 

But I was wrong, he hugged I and Crazy. I was surprised, why is he hugging us? I thought he hated us? 

Our dad said, "Oh my boys, good to see you too."

Crazy said sounding confused, "I thought you hate us for stealing your money?" 

Our dad said, "I wasn't mad about you two stole my money, I was mad at your mother." 

Kirby and Meta Knight yelled, "WHAT!?" 

I said, "W-what do you mean you're mad about my mom?" 

He said, "You see, your mother forced me to beat you two up because she hated you two."

Crazy said, "Why did she hate us?" 

Mr. Hand said, "Because of your behavior after you two left and stole our money, I finally divorce your mother because of her behavior."

"So how long were you looking for us?" I said.

"And how did you know where we live?" Said Crazy.

Mr. Hand said, "First: I was looking for you for 10 years, I had to take a break for 2 months and continued to look for you two for 5 years. Second: a friend of mine told me that there is a website and I looked at it, and it showed that you two own this place. I was so happy you two own a house, or I should say mansion."

It is true, we have our own website. Crazy Hand burst into crying and hugged our dad while huge tears fall from Crazy Hand.

Every Smasher cheered, and some others cried in happiness. .

Crazy let go of our dad. "Do you want me to show you around Smash Bros?"

Mr. Hand nodded and said, "I might take a vacation here." Crazy cheered. "Someday I might, I now live at a motel." Crazy stop cheering.

I gave our dad a tour pass.

"Very fancy Master Hand," said Mr. Hand.

Crazy took his finger and went out of the training room.

I smiled.

Kirby said, "Awww! What a happy reunite, don't you think Meta Knight?" 

Meta Knight said, "Yeah I agree with ya, I wish my parents could visit me if they weren't abusive to me."

The End


End file.
